Mega Man 2 Walkthrough
Level Strategies Although it is possible to complete the eight main levels in any order, this walkthrough provides a recommended order that will make defeating bosses and some enemies easier. However, there is no need to follow the order given, and each level strategy can be read alone. Metal Man The first thing you will notice about this level is the moving ground. Some parts move forward and increase your running speed, some move backward and slow you down. Go forward, go onto the lower platform, get the energy tank and go back onto the upper platform. Here you will have to pass a series of spiked clamps. They cause high damage when you touch them, so let them drop and move under when they are going back up. After passing them, you will enter a tunnel in which screws appear from the floor and celieng. They are not hard to dodge, and killing them often yeilds large capsules, so kill a bunch if you need health or weapon energy. The last part of the tunnel has a moving ground, which makes dodging the screws a bit harder, but just don't go forward too fast and you'll be fine. After this, jump across the platforms, and if you have Item 1 or 2 you can get the 1up on the high ledge. Drop down onto the next screen, which has no enemies, and drop again. Move forward and you will see a gear hanging in the air. When you approach, a little creature will drop onto it and ride it towards you. The gear keeps moving if you kill the creature, so destroy the gear instead. Make your way across the platforms destroying the remaining gears. Next are two enemies that look like four cans stacked on top of each other. Shoot them in the face to kill them. If you have Item 1 or 2, drop down to get the energy tank and use your item to cross. If not, you can just make the jump from the top ledge. Pass the spring enemies (Quick Boomerang is useful on them) and enter the boss room. Metal Man stays on the opposite side of the room as you (so he will only move from his place if you approach) and shoots metal blades. Jump over the blades and shoot, and watch for the change in the direction that the floor moves. Metal Man is weak against the Quick Boomerang, and defeating him gives you the Metal Blade. Flash Man The floor is slick in this level, so you will slide for a bit after stopping, and will have to pick up speed when you start to move again. The level quickly branches off into three paths. Do not take the top one because it leads nowhere. The middle path has a large energy capsule, but you will probably not need it. The bottom two paths have round enemies that shoot pellets at you; they are easy to dodge and kill. After this there is a high ledge with a 1up on it. You can use Item 1 to reach it, or take the lower path if you don't have that item. The next high ledge also requires Item 1, and has short walls blocking the way. These walls can be broken by the Crash Bomber. If you do not have these items, pass another round shooter enemy and drop down to the next area. On the left side of this screen is a Mech Joe; the right side simply drops down. You can again choose which side to drop down into; the right side is preferable. The next screen has a large energy capsule behind a Crash wall, accesible only from the right side. Drop down again and destroy the enemies, then drop again. If you are on the right side, drop close to the left wall and hold left, and you can land on the platform above the Mech Joe. There is a large energy capsule here, but getting it means having to kill the Mech Joe. Air Shooter is effective against them. Drop down the right side and you will come out on a high platform. Jump across the small platforms here to reach an energy tank. If you have Crash Bombs, break the wall; if not, go back and defeat the last Mech Joe to get to the boss room. Flash Man jumps around the stage for a few seconds, then he will freeze you in your tracks and fire pellets at you. it is not hard to dodge him when he is moving, but to avoid his shots you'll have to time it so you are out of his range when he freezes you. He is weak to metal Blade and Crash Bombers, and defeating him gives you Time Stopper and Item 3. Quick Man Bubble Man Wood Man Air Man Crash Man Heat Man Wily 1 Wily 2 Wily 3 Wily 4 Wily 5 Wily 6=